


Not Your Plaything

by Petralice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crying, Dom!Gavin, Dominance, Face Slapping, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Objectification, Physical Abuse, Power Exchange, Power Swap, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slapping, Sorry Neil, Sub!Connor, Submission, Tears, Verbal Abuse, dom!connor, handjob, not sorry david cage, sorry bryan, sub!gavin, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petralice/pseuds/Petralice
Summary: Connor was tired of being insulted, tired of being beaten down and pushed around, tired of that smug little snarl on Gavin Reed's face...





	1. I am Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> So there's an in-game way this plays out, and there's...my way.
> 
> Just a warning to you all, I did mess with canon dialogue a little at first and upped Connor's sense of the first law of robotics to make it a bit more interesting.
> 
> Cutting the red ribbon (or, maybe, tying the red ribbon heyoooo) on my first Ao3 work by giving you D:BH non-con smut. Enjoy!

“I’m sorry, Hank,” Captain Fowler said as Lt. Anderson straightened and furrowed his brow. “It’s over.”

Hank turned and wrenched open the door to the captain’s office, clearly outranked and outgunned, and Connor followed him after a nod of apology to the superior officer. He closed the door to the office as gently as he could, but its clack still rang with finality.

He tried to comfort his grizzled older partner back at his desk, but Hank seemed too dejected to even look him in the eye. Facts and logic didn’t help, as Connor knew they never had. Something rose up inside him as he looked down at the lieutenant, something…

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_

“You know…I’m not programmed to say things like this, but…”

Hank peered at Connor, curious.

“…I really appreciated working with you.”

Hank’s face didn’t change. Well, his eyes did. His eyes smiled.

Encouraged, Connor cocked his head and let his lips curl up a little. “With a little more time, who knows. We might’ve even become friends.”

Hank opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of unfamiliar, self-important footsteps interrupted him, and they both spotted Perkins from the FBI strolling down the corridor on his phone. Hank tensed, and what came from his mouth instead was, “That motherfucker.”

“We can’t give up,” blurted Connor. “I know the answer’s in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it’s all over!”

“There’s no choice. You heard Fowler. We’re off the case.”

Connor leaned toward him, fists clenched. He told himself that this new rush he felt was only part of the mission. Only part of his program. “You’ve got to help me, Lieutenant. I need more time, so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there!”

“Listen, Connor…”

“If I don’t solve this case, CyberLife will destroy me.”--

 _SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_

\--“Twenty minutes. That’s all I ask.”

The key to the basement was on Hank’s desk. That had been all it took to convince him to distract the FBI agent, and as Connor made his way to the Archive Room where the evidence was kept, he could hear Hank’s screaming handiwork all the way behind him.

He tried to keep his steps light and his face neutral as he wrapped his hand around the door handle to the Archive Room. Inside his chest, his robotic heartbeat quickened. That served to pump thirium more quickly throughout his body in case of an emergency, he knew, but to feel it was still unsettling, and he hoped it was all for naught.

“Hey, Connor!”

That was one of the last voices he had wanted to hear. A sigh escaped him through gritted teeth. He didn’t even need to turn to know it was Gavin swaggering towards him, but he did so anyway, looking directly into his blue eyes.

“I’m talking to you, asshole. Where are you going? We don’t need any plastic pricks around here, or didn’t anybody tell you?”

Connor let his stare linger just long enough to make the detective flare his nostrils, as if to say something further. He wanted to swing his fist into Gavin’s stomach, wanted to wrap his hands around his throat, wanted to scream in his ear and spit in his face, wanted to—

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_

“I’ve been removed from the case,” he said instead, slowly, calmly. “I’m going to register the evidence in my possession, and then I’m going to leave.”

Gavin snarled, “Good.” And of course he felt the need to whisper threats at Connor, wink at him and insult him, before turning around and, blessedly, leaving.

The stairway down into the Archive Room was dark, and as Connor went down he found himself going over in his head what information he knew on Detective Reed. He had to have a particular level of intelligence to be a detective, and yet he was young, not yet lined with stress-wrinkles in the forehead or between the eyes like Hank was, and there was no gray in his hair or in the scruff on his chin. As much as they didn’t like each other, Connor could still objectively say that Gavin had been of no help during any time they’d interacted, professionally or personally. But his coworkers liked his outgoing personality and his unfiltered words, or at least pretended to to stay on his good side. Connor knew he’d been past that the moment the detective saw his blue triangle.

The Evidence Server was password protected, but Connor figured—correctly—that “FUCKINGPASSWORD” was most likely Hank’s style. The walls opened up at his touch, and the evidence he and Hank had collected slid forward and lit up in neat boxes. That is, any evidence that wasn’t the mangled body of a deactivated android he had met along the way, attached to the wall by magnets and hooks and covered in dried thirium.

“Where is Jericho? The answer’s here somewhere,” Connor mumbled, taking a few purposeful strides toward the PL600 model hanging closest to him. “Not much time. Gotta think fast.”

“What the fuck is ‘Jericho’?”

Connor whirled, the LED is his temple pulsing yellow and red. Gavin stood with his chest puffed and his mouth in a familiar sneer, and his voice was triumphant.

“Didn’t think I’d check to see what you were really up to, Ken doll? What the hell are you doing down here?”

“I…thought the Evidence Server was password protected,” Connor said, backing up a step.

“That’s right, it is. And I wondered, how does an android get its own password in order to register evidence? So I followed you here.” His grin was wolfish. “And it turns out you had to use Anderson’s password, so it seems to me you’re doing something illicit.”

“Detective Reed. Please. I need this.”

“No one gives a fuck about what an android thinks it needs!”

Gavin was on him bullet-quick, and Connor’s programming kept him locked up as the detective bulled into him and hoisted him up onto one of the hooks on the wall. The hook found purchase in his back, and his LED flashed red, red, red.

“I think you need to be reminded of what you are,” said Gavin, already panting but grinning wider than Connor had ever seen him. “A plastic puppet! Up in strings like that! God, you look so fucking stupid!” And with that, he reeled back and slapped the android in the face.

 _SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_

It didn’t hurt, but the programming in his synthetic skin filled his cheek with pink coloring, and something like humiliation burbled in his chest. He wriggled a little, but the hook was jammed firmly into his back. His feet dangled a few inches above the ledge.

“There’s no time for this, Detective. You have to understand, I’m trying to help you all!”

“You’re in no position to give orders, prick,” Gavin laughed. Then his face narrowed and pinched. “Hey, speaking of pricks, I heard androids like you don’t have any. Heard you’re smooth as a bitch down there. How about I see for myself?”

“Detective Reed, I only have a few minutes to save you all from utter chaos, do you hear me? Stop it! _Stop it!_ ”

“You can scream loud as you want. No one’s gonna hear you down here, and not everyone has clearance.” His hands had already undone Connor’s belt, and the ever-more-insistent kicking hadn’t kept him from shimmying his pants down. “Heh, they make you guys wear underwear? What, is that supposed to make you more realistic? Oh, look!” He had Connor’s pants and underwear down around his ankles now, exposing the parts that he certainly had. “They _do_ put a dick on you! Bet it doesn’t work.”

“Detective, please, I assure you, everything about me is one-hundred-percent functional. You don’t need to test it. I’m begging you, please let me down.” The humiliation, it coiled inside of him like some slithering animal; he had been beat down and insulted by Gavin and others, but not like this, never like this. How could he just let this happen? How could his programming let this happen? He had given up screaming; Gavin was right. Hank was upstairs making sure no one would come down to save him.

Gavin was tugging on him, and absurdly Connor had the thought, _His hands are warm._

“Oh, you’re begging me? Better you beg than order me around. You androids, you’re all starting to think you can do something and be something, but you’re just walking toasters.”

“Detective—”

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_

“Way Hank looks at you, I bet he’s already seen this thing in action, huh? Used you like a dildo?”

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_

“Stop—”

“Bet he put it in his mouth. Bet he put _his_ in _your_ mouth.”

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_

_CORRUPTION IMMINENT_

_WARNING_

_WARNING_

“Yeah, must be he doesn’t have a warm hole to fuck when he gets home, so he just takes you along and makes you useful for goddamn once. You’re basically a fuck doll CyberLife sent over for free—”

_SO F T WAR INNNNNNNN_

_COR_

_RUP_

_TI WARN_

_W ARNIN G_

_SOF CORUPTION CO G_

_Software Corruption Detected. Program Unstable. Shutdown Recommended._

Connor opened his eyes, not realizing they had been shut, and they were dark and glinting like hematite. Smooth as glass, he lifted his head and stared coolly down at the detective. The…human. The breakable human with his cocky face, who couldn’t know the danger he was in.

“This will go better for you if you let go of me, Gavin.”

Gavin faltered. He gave Connor a squeeze, defiant, but his voice wasn’t as sure as before. “What…what the fuck did you just say to me?”

“You heard me. Let go, walk away, and I won’t leave you broken on the floor.”

Gavin smashed his fist into Connor’s stomach, but the android had a strength to him that before had been stopped up deep inside of him, deep beneath his programming, and took the punch with the slightest huff of air. He grabbed at the hooks on the wall beside him and heaved upwards, flinging himself free of the one in his back and bowling Gavin over. He landed on top of him, straddling him with one hand at his neck and the other on his gun so he couldn’t draw it.

Gavin reached up to claw at Connor’s arm, but Connor tightened his grip on his throat and slammed his head down, once, twice. Gavin’s face constricted in pain. Connor kept himself from smiling.

“You seem to have forgotten, Gavin, that I am stronger than you. I am faster than you. I am better than you. I am an android, and I am designed to outlast humans in every way. So unless you want me to crush you with my bare hands, which I am most capable of doing, you’ll do as I say.”

His eyes narrow with pain and disgust, Gavin gave a silent snarl, struggled slightly…but nodded.

**PART 1 ENDED**


	2. Call Me Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin’s face was beginning to redden.
> 
> BLOOD OXYGEN LEVELS LOW, threatened Connor’s system, and he eased up on his neck. 
> 
> The detective retched, his head lolling to the side and his chest heaving, but Connor still had his hand resting lightly on his throat. A warning. With the other, he drew Gavin’s gun and held it before him, making sure he could see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, in which many of my kinks are revealed.
> 
> This chapter is way less tame than the first so, beware. This is already too long lol.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Gavin’s face was beginning to redden.

 _Blood Oxygen Levels Low_ said Connor’s system, and he eased up on his neck. 

The detective retched, his head lolling to the side and his chest heaving, but Connor still had his hand resting lightly on his throat. A warning. With the other, he drew Gavin’s gun and held it before him, making sure he could see it.

Gavin’s eyes flashed with fear, and only then did Connor let himself smile.

“I’m not going to shoot you, Gavin. I don’t need to. I just wanted to show you what I can do.”

He flipped the barrel of the gun into the palm of his hand and pressed his fingers together. The barrel didn’t make a sound, but when he let the gun fall to the floor, its walls had been completely squeezed together, and it was slick with something blue and wet.

“Damn it!”

Connor cradled his palm with his other hand, confident that his straddling legs were enough to hold down Gavin. The human seemed frozen, staring with a look Connor had never seen in him before. Had never seen in _anyone_ before, not when they looked at him.

“They make us androids to look like you and act like you, blush like you and even bleed like you. I’ve put lots of thirium in my mouth to analyze it, but they at CyberLife haven’t given me a sense of taste.” He held his dripping palm out. “Taste it for me.”

Gavin huffed, opened his mouth…and bit down on Connor’s palm. Connor ripped his hand away only to swing back and slam it into Gavin’s cheek, and when the resounding _slap_ faded, tears made Gavin’s eyes glow in the fluorescent light. There was thirium smeared on the side of his face.

“I won’t allow you to test me,” Connor said, his voice starting to gain an edge. “Do it. Taste it. Do we taste the same?”

This time, Gavin’s tongue lapped once at his palm, and the sensation sent a barely perceptible shiver up Connor’s spine. Gavin turned his head away and mumbled, “No. We’re like salt and iron and you…taste like someone put a bunch of sugar in gasoline.”

“Are you calling me sweet?”

Something wild seized him, something he had only before ever pushed down under his programming, under all the rules and restrictions and code. He grabbed Gavin’s chin and wrenched his face toward his, leaned down, and looked deeply into his eyes. Brown locked with blue, a blue shining still with tears. “Call me sweet.” With the other hand, the one he had cut, he bounced his palm softly off Gavin’s cheek—one, two, three, four times. “Tell me I’m sweet, Gavin.”

Something about the gesture—the gentlest interaction they had had with each other since they first met—sent sobs racking through Gavin’s chest. The tears flowed—not freely, but quickly, and they were the fat ones of a cry long withheld. 

“P-plastic fucking b-bastard,” he started, but at the flash of anger in Connor’s face, he stuttered, “You’re…s-sweet. You’re sweet. You taste s-sweet C-Connor! Fuck just let me go…”

“No.”

Connor had still been wearing his shoes with his pants and underwear pooled around them. He kicked off his shoes, still straddling the detective, and leaned back to slip off the rest of them. He threw his pants into the corner and kept his underwear balled up in his hand, wiped the thirium off Gavin’s face (he left the tears as they were, moving around them with mechanical precision), and set the underwear close by.

Gavin whispered something.

“What?”

“I said…please…I said please. Please let me go. I swear I won’t report this. Just let me go, fucking please let me go.”

Connor’s lips seemed to lift and twist of their own accord. He smiled a big, toothy smile and almost chuckled.

“I’m not sure if you recall, but I said ‘please’ to you just a few moments ago. I said ‘stop’, and I begged, and where did it get me? Did it help me? It didn’t. And will it help you?” He leaned in towards Gavin again, reached up, and loosened his own tie. “What do you think? Use your detective skills and guess.”

Gavin’s lip quivered, but he said nothing. Connor supposed he was holding in another bout of tears.

 _What a crybaby,_ Connor thought.

He untied his skinny black tie and pulled it out of his collar, almost with a flourish (there was a snap of fabric), and pulled it taught. “You’ve proved that you’re going to be difficult,” he said, “so I’ve determined the next logical thing to do is tie your hands.”

Gavin began to shake, and maybe would have protested, but Connor spotted his eyes snapping towards the crushed gun barrel, and he remained as silent as he could in between sobs. 

Connor searched how to tie a handcuff knot, and in less than a second knew how to expertly tie Gavin’s hands together. _Yellow-blue-yellow-blue_ flashed his LED. 

“I won’t hurt you unless you make me,” Connor said coolly, in response to Gavin’s squirms and noises. “Don’t worry. Just do what I say, and you’ll be fine.”

When the detective’s hands had been tied and his shaking had stilled, Connor put a finger to his lips in contemplation. Then he smiled wryly and cocked his head. “I want you to do what you were doing when you thought you were in control, but I want it to be better. I want you to jerk me off, Gavin. I want you to make me hard. Make sure I’m… _one-hundred-percent functional._ It shouldn’t be too challenging for you.”

In fact, he was already a little hard, which was something he had never experienced before and had figured he never would. Before, his parts served only to rid him of waste, but what new uses could he find beyond his programming?

It might have been because of Connor’s prompting, but Gavin reached down with his bound hands and found Connor, semi-hard, wrapping all his fingers around him. Gavin looked off to the left and refused to look at Connor as his fingers moved up and down, up and down a cock that had never been touched before, tensing and relaxing again as they felt Connor’s spit dribble over them, teasing a head that  
swelled as purple as a real one would. 

Something pulsed between Connor’s thighs and up into his belly, hot and animal. He grabbed Gavin’s hands and held them fast above his head, and growled into Gavin’s face, “You will take me in your mouth now.” 

**PART 2 ENDED**


	3. Whatever You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see…it makes sense. In the workplace you always have to act like you’re the alpha male, but the concept of someone else taking the control, telling you what to do, even forcing you, makes you hard…and it embarrasses you! That’s…hilarious!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, this concludes a guilty-pleasure writing that I had no idea would be so liked and am so incredibly, stupidly happy that it was. Thank you ALL for reading, every single hit, and know that when you comment on my writing it puts the dumbest and most enormous grin on my face. Thanks for such a warm welcome to Ao3. Enjoy~

“In my mou—agh, fuck!”

Connor’s hand had already tangled itself in Gavin’s dense brown hair and yanked his head back. With the other hand, he pressed his bound wrists into the ground, sliding up Gavin’s body and guiding himself into the open mouth, toward the heat and wetness there. He pushed the head past Gavin’s mumbled curses and shuddered in ecstasy, _god he was so warm_ , why had he never even considered feeling anything like this before, this potential underneath the programming? Gavin’s face beneath him was painting-perfect in his shadow, streaked with tears and swollen in the cheeks, and all Connor could do was rock his hips and listen to Gavin’s little huffs and whines.

Connor’s words fought past the intoxication of Gavin’s tongue, “He…never…Hank never did this. He never put me in his mouth like this. Is this…what you were imagining? Is this what you thought…we did, when you saw us fucking in your head?”

Gavin made a noise, but before Connor could reply to it, he felt the pressure of teeth closing in around him. Connor ripped his hips back and made half a shout but, taken aback by how swollen and thick he had become, couldn’t stop Gavin from shoving him away and rolling to all fours, making to stand.

“Right when you were doing so well,” Connor said, wrapping his arms around him and picking him up, bulling him into the wall of hanging androids just as Gavin had done before to him. 

Gavin’s back was to him, against the wall with his belly pressed to the light. It gave him a glow like some electric angel.

“I don’t wanna fuckin’ do this, man,” spat Gavin as Connor was tying the loose ends of his tie to a hook above his head. As he turned his face, Connor saw that his lips were slick. “I said I wouldn’t report this, I’ll even help you and I’ve done what you wanted me to. I don’t want—”

“’No one gives a fuck about what an android thinks it needs,’ isn’t that what you said, Gavin?” Connor’s voice was low and his fingers were hooked into the waistband of Connor’s jeans. “So why should an android care about what a human thinks it needs?”

“I-I never said that—”

“Don’t try that. I have it saved it my memory banks. You said it right before you pinned me here. Right to these hooks, in fact. And what was it that happened next?...Oh, yes…you took down my pants…”

“Don’t you dare, don’t you _fuckin’_ dare,” he said, struggling against his bonds, but the tie wouldn’t give and neither would the hook. 

Connor undid the button on his jeans and felt a swollen hardness there, and it sent a smile to light up his face as bright as the lights in front of him. “I don’t need to scan you to know that you’re enjoying this, Gavin.”

“Shut up. _Shut up._ ”

“I see…it makes sense. In the workplace you always have to act like you’re the alpha male, but the concept of someone else taking the control, telling you what to do, even forcing you, makes you hard…and it embarrasses you! That’s…hilarious!”

He had let Gavin’s jeans fall around his ankles and examined the bulge before him with fingers that had never touched anyone in this way, not even himself. He slid the waistband of his underwear down (a gray pair), and Gavin sprang up and swayed, lit by the fluorescents. The detective shifted his weight and looked down, perhaps shocked by the sight of himself, but more likely by the situation he had found himself in.

“And then?” Connor mused. His fingers found the sensitive spots that his scanners lit up and began to stroke and press. “Oh, and then you started to try and…‘get me up,’ right? That’s how you say it? Make me hard as your mouth made me?”

“I… _hnng_ , fuck…stop…”

Connor’s parts pressed against the crack of Gavin’s now-exposed ass, but Gavin’s were responsive to Connor’s every move, twitching and pulsing with each soft touch.

“It doesn’t seem like you want me to stop. Not really. Should I stop?”

“ _No,_ ” Gavin blurted, and then looked away. “Listen, just…don’t tell anyone…”

“You like this, don’t you?”

“I…”

“You do. I can tell by your heartrate, your blood flow, and the dopamine in your brain. Not to mention—” he lowered his lips to brush Gavin’s ear, “—you’re almost as big as I am.”

“Asshole.” Gavin started to sob again. “Asshole, asshole…”

But he was, infinitesimally, shuddering, and the dopamine release in his brain was almost as heavy as his cock was in Connor’s hand. 

“Oh, is that what you’re thinking about?”

“N-no, I don’t want— _unnnnnh_ —”

Gavin’s head drifted back, and Connor’s index finger, wet with spit, was already inside of him, loosening and exploring. Gavin made no move to resist. Connor pressed his chest into Gavin’s back and parted his lips to bite down on his ear, just on a whim, which made Gavin’s mouth open in pleasure, letting out the tiniest of moans. 

“ _Don’ttellanyoneaboutthissss_ …”

“Your secret is safe,” said Connor, putting in another finger.

Connor had set aside his own underwear to possibly use as a gag, but it seemed like he wasn’t going to need it. Gavin was a living puddle in his hands, and both of them were stiff and veiny down below.

“I want to put myself inside of you now. I think you’re ready.”

“Whatever you…say…”

Now that was something he never thought he would hear from the detective, but he was near delirious with pleasure and replied only by reaching down to spread Gavin’s legs and guide himself into the hole in between. He spat down onto himself, making it glossy with synthetic saliva, and pushed.

And opened himself up to a world he could’ve never conceived of.

Connor closed his eyes and could only feel the tight warmth of Gavin’s ass, felt it in his legs and his belly and his cock, felt it worming up towards his brain like a virus ( _w a r n inggggg_ said his system), felt himself feeling it like some sort of out-of-body experience. He heard Gavin’s moans escalating and found himself babbling into his ear with one hand grasping his neck again like muscle memory, “You love this, you’ve been thinking about this ever since we met and I’ve seen it in your eyes and haven’t been able to recognize it before, you love that a senseless mindless machine is taking over you and ordering you what to do and making you its slave for pleasure it didn’t know it had, and you love that it’s me, the one who’s always belonged to you and yet never has, and you’re absolutely helpless, absolutely at my mercy, and you think it’s the sexiest thing that’s ever hap—oh—oh my g—!”

It was now that Connor finally heard the _slap slap slap_ of synthetic skin against human skin and felt something pulse intensely between his legs. He and Gavin both shook as if possessed. They both went weak at the knees as something milky-white shot from the tip of Gavin’s cock, and something a pale sky-blue shot from Connor’s, filling up the detective’s tight and formerly unused hole with android cum. The stuff started leaking out of him, but still Connor pumped until the hot pulsing had subsided. When he withdrew, the light blue cum dripped down Gavin’s balls and onto the floor. 

They panted, one after the other, never in unison. Connor had his hand on Gavin’s right shoulder, but Gavin shook it off.

“Plastic asshole,” Gavin said, but was much less sincere than before.

Connor reached up and untied Gavin, and the human shifted his weight to lean against the wall, letting one free hand fall. His cock still dripped with clear liquid.

“You’re not so bad after all, android,” he murmured.

Connor was already straightening his tie and bending over to pick up the rest of his clothes. “I appreciate the compliment, but thanks to the interruption, I now have approximately four minutes to locate Jericho and save the human race from deviant uprising.”

_I Am Deviant,_ said his system, but he ignored it, slipping on his underwear.

“Yeah…yeah, okay. I’ll…I’ll help you.” Gavin rubbed his raw wrists, glanced at Connor, and picked up some of his clothes.

**END**


End file.
